Devils and Angels
by Silver Clouds1
Summary: Arthur a low ranking angel is attacked to the point of death by demons. Who knew that his savour, his protector would too be a demon, one named Alfred. Arthur feels a connection but the angel doesn't know why. Him and Alfred had a past together, one Arthur does not remember. What will happen to these two now? Will they find their spark again or go up in flames? Updated weekly.
1. Demons Attack

Arthur flew quickly through the air letting the chilled wind blow against his large white wings. The feeling leaving him exhilarated as he gained speed. For an angel, flying was the best way to feel alive and as one, Arthur loved the sensation of flight. It made him felt so spirited and carefree. It was a nice time to think and relax.

Arthur smiled as he had flown a bit lower. From up here, he could see all the people as they lived their lives. Good thing, he was completely invisible to them though. None of the people below were able to see him but he was able to see them allowing him to watch over them. It was great to feel the positive happy energy coming off of them. Arthur hovered above them and watched. Some of them were spending time with their families and others were struggling to get to their job on time. Arthur had always found the humans so interesting. He sighed; He doesn't even remember when he was alive but he wished he could. Maybe, that's why he found so much interest in the humans. They lived the life that he most likely used to have. Sometimes, he would imagine himself as one that would always range from him being in the family that ate their family meal with a small baby crying obnoxiously that desired his attention to the one man who had just gotten into a freak car accident because he had been late for work and would surely be fired by the time he got there.

Arthur was broken out of my trance by a sudden black figure that flashed by him so quickly that all he could make out was a blur of darkness. His heart pounded quickly as he sensed a dark aura surrounding him from the figure. Arthur's first insist immediately told him to fly away as quickly as possible so he lifted myself higher into the air and flew back towards his home as fast as his slightly tired wings could carry him.

Before Arthur could manage to get at least some ways away, another black figure zoomed past. This time accompanying it was a sting of pain going through the angel's arm. Arthur looked down at it concerned. A thin wound leaking out with blood confirmed that he had been attacked. He winced in pain and held his arm.

Arthur began to panic and started to fly away as quickly as he possibly could but obviously it was not nearly fast enough. The black dark figures quickly caught up and started zooming around him again. Arthur felt the stinging pains in my wings and looked back to see more than a couple more wounds. Supporting himself in the air caused excruciating pain going through him but still he tried with all his strength to continue to fly away. Only one thing was on Arthur's mind; to get home before he could no longer fly. His wings began to feel weak.

Arthur's wings were attacked once again but this time, the pain became greater. A black energy tingled through him along with the stinging pain. Black energy used against an angel like this could only come from one thing, a really powerful devil. Arthur began breathing heavily and looked around himself trying to identify where the devils were coming from. One passed by once again and attacked with black energy. Arthur screamed out in pain only to receive chuckles from whoever was attacking him.

Arthur refused to give up though; he continued to go as high as he could before his wings gave out from excruciating pain and exhaustion. Arthur soon felt himself plummet quickly towards the Earth. Quickly, he gained more and more speed. He wrapped my hands around my neck in an attempt to cover myself but it had not helped.

Arthur crashed hard into the ground, his already damaged wings giving a huge cracking sound. All of his exposed skin scraped hard against the ground causing him even more open wounds and putting holes into the small toga he was wearing. Arthur did not feel pain though. He had only felt woozy from all the blood he had lost. He was now lying in a pool of his own blood. He gulped afraid as the devils landed right in front of him. Arthur was helpless. He knew that he was going to die soon but didn't mean he wouldn't at least attempt to fight back the devils.

He stood instantly feeling light headed from the energy it took to stand. He manifested a white bow and arrow which appeared in a white light in front of him. It wasn't very powerful but it was the best that Arthur had. He was considered one of the weaker angels up in heaven. It sometimes took centuries for an angel to gain more power but Arthur was going to work with what he had.

In one swift motion he had an arrow ready and aimed onto the bow. His body screamed at him in pain but he ignored it as he released to bow sending it flying into one of the devil's arms. The devil glared at the angel and painfully pulled the arrow out of his arm. A black light illuminated around his wound and he was healed.

Arthur stared wide mouthed in shock. That's right, higher level devils processed the power to heal themselves. Arthur had not; he wasn't even supposed to be out here until he was a higher level. They did that so they wouldn't risk the weaker angels. Many of them who came down to earth were killed easily. Arthur still refused to give up without a fight though.

The three devils laughed as his hopeless persistence usually angels would give up by now but he refused. It just made their game that much more fun. They smirked; their red eyes piercing deep into Arthur as if they were glaring into his soul.

Much quicker than Arthur could process, the bow was whacked right out of his hand. His only hope was then gone. He definitely was done for. He wondered if the others could see him from heaven; He probably looked pathetic.

He imagined Francis, the French angel who was anything but pure laughing down at him. He saw that blue eyed angel with that stubborn curl springing from his blonde hair looking down feeling sorry for him; he could never remember that angel's name. He imagined Feliciano, the Italian angel who would now be panicking with a white flag for his friend.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly and stood there; his legs shaking as he attempted to keep himself from collapsing. He wanted to die with at least a little pride. A single tear fell down the angel's face and he struggled to prevent to rest from flooding down.

Things seemed to calm, but still Arthur felt the presence of a demon approaching. He waited and braced himself for the excruciating pain he thought would follow with the devil's presence. He was shocked when no such pain appeared.

He felt comfortable warmth from behind embrace him. It was as hot as a burning fire but it had not burned in the slightest.

Arthur was afraid to open his eyes. He wondered if this is what death was like for an angel. Maybe it was already too late for him. His pain had disappeared and he felt bliss deep within him. Arthur felt two warm hands grab his own. The angel finally opened his eyes and looked around himself. He was in the same place he stood before.

"Ya ok?" a voice asked worriedly from behind asked. Arthur turned his head to see a demon holding onto him almost protectively. Arthur allowed his emerald eyes to meet with the demon's topaz ones. He found himself unable to look away until exhaustion overcame him and he found himself slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. A Hidden Past

When Arthur awoke, a pair of stunning blue eyes were watching him. As he slowly opened his eyes, they locked with the others. The angel attempted to sit up but an agonizing pain forced him to lie back onto the bed.

Arthur looked down at himself and noticed almost his entire body was covered in blood soaked bandages. He looked around the same room with the one bed and noticed that everything was either the colour of obsidian or was a deep blood shade of red. He gasped as a realization of where he was hit him like a tonne of bricks. He was in the last place any angel wanted to be; he was deep within the bowels of hell. Naturally any angel would begin to panic and try to escape but Arthur found himself calm as he stared into the somewhat familiar blue eyes of the devil that had saved him.

The room was in a silence as they both had stared deeply at each other. Arthur was the one to break it.

"Um? Hello?" his British accent had a touch of nervousness in it. The angel gulped something suddenly stuck in his throat.

"Arthur?" the devil mumbled. Arthur's eyes widened. There was no way he just said his name. Arthur had never met a devil before and he would have remembered those eyes; they left an impression. Usually when someone became a devil, their eyes would change to the colour of red but this devil's eyes were a soft blue. He would have remembered something as unique as that.

"Did you just say my name?" the angel asked puzzled and confused.

The devil quickly shook his head and nervously said "Of course not". There was something familiar in that voice. Arthur longed to hear it speak more. He found himself trusting the owner of that voice easier than he should have.

Arthur bought the lie and figured it must have just been his imagination. "Well, I should give you my name!" he simply said. "I mean that is the polite thing to do" he told him. "It's Arthur" he told the devil.

"I'm Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!" the devil said proudly flashing his most impressive smile.

Arthur shook his head slightly and sent the demon a soft glare. Some sense of deja vu told him he had known that name before but he disregarded it. Something else told him he knew that obnoxious annoying personality so well. There was no way that could be but his gut feeling still bugged him about it. Arthur shook it out of his head.

He had many other things swarming among that thought in his mind. He had millions of questions for Alfred. They usually meant the same thing 'Why did you save me? Why didn't you let them kill me? Why didn't you kill me?' were just among those.

Arthur cleared his throat and let out the first question that happened to pop up. "Alfred, why did you help me?" he choked out.

Alfred looked away from the angel and thought for a second. Maybe he didn't have a reason. Maybe he was coming up with a lie or an excuse.

"Duh! Obviously because I'm a hero!" he said with his most heroic smile. If he was still a hero, he was a horrible one. He was regarded as one of the most powerful demons in the underworld and he had to do pretty nasty things to get there. He himself had killed more than a handful of angels but Arthur was so much different than the other ones. He couldn't let him be killed for a reason.

Those shocking emerald eyes, those caterpillar eyebrows, that sun bleached blonde hair; he knew them. He knew them so well. He loved them so much; he always had. He remembered. Alfred had kept his memories while Arthur's had slipped away. That's what happens when you sell your soul for all eternity.

To remember is a form of torture; the only bliss is ignorance. He must always be haunted by his past mistakes. He had to go on with the thought he would never see Arthur again and it always tore him apart inside. That's why when he saw him being attacked, he had to save him but he could never explain that. The angel whose memories had been taken from him to prevent his pain, to give him more purity, to offer him a fresh start, would just be confused. Arthur would never believe something like that.

"You're just an idiot, aren't you?" he asked his voice surprisingly soft. He let a small smile fall over his face. "I would have never done it" he admitted. He looked at him, a tiny glint of worry in his emerald eyes. "Won't you be punished?"

Alfred shrugged as if it were no big deal. "If they don't know about you, I won't" he answered truthfully "It shouldn't be difficult to hide you for a few weeks while you recover. Don't worry. It'll be fine." he lied knowing the challenges that were likely ahead of them especially if his leader, Ivan, the devil himself were to come around. He remembered Ivan when they had been alive, he was cruel and pretty psychotic, and so Alfred was not at all shocked that he ended up overtaking their previous leader. The Russian was obviously the most powerful demon in the underworld and could sense an angel's presence better than anyone else. Alfred and the other demons only were aware of an angel if it was seen or at the time using their Light Magic. Ivan, on the other hand could just walk past Alfred's room and just know Arthur was inside. That's what scared Alfred the most. They never had shown any mercy even to angel's that people had known in their past life.

There were two options in a case like this. Either the angel had to be destroyed despite whom they were or they had to transform into a demon. After that, they themselves would become a servant of Ivan and would regain their memories. It was that simple but Alfred hadn't wanted to do it. There were many steps in the process, mostly painful. One thing that had to be done was tearing out their delicate wings which was a pain so great; it was unknown to mortals and to most other beings. It was a pain worse than what the most powerful Dark or Light magic could inflict.

Alfred found his hands gently petting Arthur's soft sensitive feathers. They felt nice underneath his hands unlike his rough tough wings that were as black as a moonless starless night.

Neither of them spoke, both of them lost in their own thought processes. Arthur's thoughts consisted of a few things. He thought mostly of his friends who must have figured he was dead by now. He sighed, a frown coming over his face.

"You will be letting me go home, right?" he asked, not trying to show the worry in his voice.

Alfred was broken out of his train of thought; "huh?" he asked monetarily unfocused. He hadn't been paying attention at all.

Arthur repeated himself becoming a bit irritated that he had to.

Alfred nodded "Course dude!" he answered although his brain was screaming 'no'. There was no way he was letting go of Arthur again but he knew no matter what that he had to.

"If you don't, I will kill you and I will escape!" the weaker angel warned sounding more like the Arthur Alfred knew so well now.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I am so scared!" he said sarcastically.

Arthur sat up in the bed, ignoring his pain and sent Alfred a harder glare. "I meant that!" he said sternly. "I'm not afraid of you!" he said.

Alfred smirked. Not that he would do anything to hurt Arthur but he was stronger than the angel by a long shot. He even was stronger than the brit when they were still alive and he was definitely stronger now.

It was much easier to earn a status as a demon than it was as an angel. Most demons were willing to do so many more things than an angel. Alfred was high on the totem pole as an angel hunter. It was his job to destroy any angels he came across. Arthur was just the one angel he could never destroy no matter what.

Alfred felt his eyes begin to water up. For the first time since he was alive, he was truly happy. Just having Arthur with him made all the difference in the world.

Arthur held out a star shaped wand. "I've brought you to tears because I'm so intimidating huh?" he questioned snapping Alfred back into reality. The demon automatically began laughing hard. Arthur looked so adorable holding that wand like that.

"Oi!" Arthur yelled angrily before giving Alfred a quick smack with his wand. Thankfully, he was much too weak to charge his white energy into it because if he had, all the demons in hell would have known about him. One little wand wouldn't even begin to protect him from a whole army of devils.

Alfred rubbed his arm where he gotten hit. "Ow!" he exclaimed "that did hurt a little dude..." He admitted.

Arthur smirked and chuckled. "See? I can take you on wanker!" he hit the other's forehead with the weapon.

Alfred shook his head and took the weapon from the angel. He charged it with his energy turning it completely black. "Try using it now!" he said with a smirk.

"Give that back!" Arthur demanded before wrapping his fingers around the black wand. A small sharp pain travelled through him and he instantly took his hand away from the weapon dropping it suddenly on the ground with a yelp. He glared at Alfred. "I swear I am going to kill you! You wanker!"

"Dude! This way ya can't attack me!" Alfred laughed nervously before setting down the small wand on his black desk. Arthur pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"Fair argument!" he said simply although he had not ended his silent protest. Alfred just laughed in response, "Iggy, you're so cute!" he exclaimed.

Arthur blushed darkly. "Shut it git!" he yelled at Alfred in response. "And why the bloody hell did you call me 'Iggy'. The name's Arthur!" he said in a bitter tone.

Alfred froze, damn he slipped up. He had used to call Arthur England when they were both still alive."Uh" he thought of an excuse for a few seconds. "You're obviously from England so Iggy is short for England!" he said

Arthur glared at Alfred. "That's stupid! Just because you're obviously an obnoxious American, don't mean I call you 'Amery' or something ridiculous like that." He commented.

A sudden noise was heard from the hallway causing the two to freeze. Then there was a knock at the door. Alfred silently cursed underneath his breath.

"Just a minute!" he called to the visitor before turning his attention to his angel. "You'll have to hide Iggy" he said barely loud enough for Arthur to hear. Arthur nodded his head as Alfred completely covered him with the blanket on his bed. "Just stay quiet and they shouldn't notice" he instructed. Arthur obeyed, not even daring to breathe.

"Come in!" Alfred told the person on the other side of the door. A demon by the name of Kiku came into the room. He bowed to Alfred. "Herro Alfred-san" his accent was always so obvious as he spoke.

Alfred waved slightly "hey dude. What's up?"

Kiku shook his head "It's nothing. I thought I heard someone else in this room" he said.

Alfred shook his head and lied "Nope. No one else."

Kiku nodded "That is good" he commented "I stirr have something to talk to you about though. Did you really save an angel?" he asked suddenly causing Alfred to freeze up.

"Of course not dude" he answered trying to sound as casual as possible.

Kiku looked at Alfred suspicious "A couple of devils told me that you fought against them when they were killing an angel" he stated "Did you save that angel?"

Arthur was completely still, his breath held. He couldn't let this devil know he was there since he was already suspicious. He didn't know what would happen to him if they found out about him and he didn't want to know. He knew Alfred would be in trouble as well.

"Oh" Alfred pretended to realize. "Yeah, that angel. I wanted to kill it. I couldn't let them have all the fun." he lied quite successfully. Kiku instantly bought the lame excuse.

The Japanese devil sighed "Alfred, you don't get to kill all the angels"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I know but I wanted to gain more power from it!" he explained making his lie more solid.

Kiku shook his head. "For now, just wait until you receive your next task and don't interrupt with the other devil's duties, ok?" he asked.

Alfred groaned "Dude, we're demons, we're not supposed to follow the rules but fine, I promise I'll do that" Alfred rolled his eyes

"Good" Kiku said before walking out the room and closing the door behind him. Arthur let out a huge exhale in relief as he uncovered himself from the blanket.

"That was close" Alfred commented quietly. "From now on let's not yell Arthur. He heard you. He must have figured I was talking to myself"

" 'close' "Arthur whisper yelled "I thought I was going to die you idiot" he glared at Alfred. "That's why you shouldn't have taken my wand away" he pouted folding his arms over his chest. "How am I supposed to defend myself if I ever am discovered?"

Alfred had a few things to point out. "one: You're too weak to summon white magic and even if you could, being in hell itself would prevent you from using it. two: It's you and me against every single demon down here and the devil himself" Alfred chuckled as if it were some kind of joke "We wouldn't stand a chance"

Arthur kept his glare "I could" he said determined "I'm not just some weak angel like you think. I have done so much. I have changed so many lives battling demons, just weaker demons" he admitted. "You demons always seem to be after children always want children to make deals for their souls because they're too young to understand. Although, I'm not supposed to because I'm not powerful enough yet, all I want to do is to save those children and their innocence. Surprisingly, a lot of devils don't follow those types of rules either and those are the ones I can kill" he explained. "Those ones are usually weak"

"Wow" Alfred mouthed. He was left speechless. He remembered how he had sold his soul. It was when he was far too young to understand what he was getting into.

Arthur had known Alfred his whole life. When Alfred was born, Arthur was four years old. They grew up together and everything was perfect between these two best friends, until Arthur was thirteen and Alfred was just nine.

**_... AN ..._**  
**_Yup! I'm leaving this to end right before the flash back. You're gonna have to wait until next week to find out more about their past._**


	3. A Past Remembered

_Arthur sat on the porch of Alfred's house, the two friends were sitting next to each other. Alfred was staring at Arthur in disbelief._  
_"Are you serious?" he asked utterly shocked._  
_Arthur could only nod. "It's true. My family is moving today" he looked out at the sky. "We're moving back to London" he explained._  
_Alfred felt his eyes sting. He didn't want to lose his best friend. He wanted to be with Arthur forever, not have him taken away from him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" his voice was almost cracking from his sadness._  
_Arthur sighed "I really should have told you earlier" he soon stared down at his shoes "I just never had the guts. Honestly, I thought I could convince them otherwise" he chuckled slightly "I should have known better. My family never listens to me"_  
_Alfred nodded unable to really say much anymore._  
_"The moving vans all packed up and they charge by the hour, so I'm gonna have to leave soon" he said sadly "I'm sorry Alfred" he apologized._  
_"Oi!" Allister, Arthur's older brother yelled from their driveway, he was carrying boxes to the moving van. "Get off your lazy arse so we can leave already!" he had a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. "Stop being such a worthless piece of shit and help us pack the last few things" he demanded._  
_Arthur glared at his brother. How he hated his brother. Allister would always pick on him, tease him and bully him. He hated all his brothers even Peter who was just really obnoxious even for his young age._  
_"I'm coming you git!" he retorted back. He faced his best friend giving a weak smile. "Well Alfred, I have to go" he said before giving Alfred a quick hug. "Well goodbye" he gotten up to leave._  
_Alfred quickly stood and grabbed the brit's arm preventing him to leave. Arthur looked back at his friend unable to react before Alfred had pressed his lips suddenly against his. They kissed for a few seconds before Alfred pulling away and ran back into his house, waving to his friend. Arthur was frozen, just standing there. That was his first kiss, a dark blush was on his face. He soon turned as well and ran off to leave._  
_Alfred watched from his bedroom window. He sighed "I wish there was someway I didn't have to never see Arthur again" and as if it were an answer to his prayers,a black portal. Out of the portal appeared, stepped out of it was a man with deep red eyes and long black hair tied loosely into a ponytail. There were horns on his head, black wings of a bat on his back and a black tail that swished back and forth behind him. Alfred should have known that moment that he really hadn t come to help but he hadn t._  
_Alfred stared at the figure with wide eyes._  
_Before he could ask who it was, the figure answered the question._  
_"Me?" the man smirked, his Chinese accent present in his voice. "I am your guardian angel aru" he lied. He was actually the opposite, he was a demon but Alfred was too young to really understand and he wasn't the brightest kid._  
_"My guardian angel!?" Alfred exclaimed. "You're here to help me then!" he smiled brightly. "I'm so happy!"_  
_The demon only nodded. "Yes, that is that is exactly what I am here to do aru" he lied. "All you have to do is sign this contract and you can make any wish you desire aru" he stated, a piece of paper appeared in a flame in his hands and floated in front of Alfred, along with the pen._  
_Alfred knew exactly what he had wanted to wish for "I wish Arthur didn't have to leave" he said grabbing the pen and signing his name before the paper had disappeared in a display of smoke in front of his eyes, the dark figure disappearing along with it._  
_A few weeks after that event, every change seemed to reverse. Arthur was back in his house, everything unpacked and put back into their rightful place. Alfred was the happiest he could ever be, he didn't have to lose his friend. However, he had no idea what was foreshadowing. He had no idea what await him after his_ death.

**...Author's note...  
**(( Flash back time finally XD ))


	4. Are you a good person?

Alfred sighed at the memory, sometimes he wished so much that he could just forget but other times, he doesn't. He would never want to forget all of his amazing times with Arthur. He would never want to forget their first kiss. Even if he could never have those things ever again.  
Arthur noticed Alfred's thinking. "Wait, you're not one of those, are you?" he asked accusingly.  
Alfred immediately shook his head "No but I was fooled by one" he said softly. "Oh" Arthur said in realization. "You're not a bad person then right? You don't deserve to be here" he felt some empathy for the devil. He never really talked to any of them before. He wondered how many other of them were tricked.  
Alfred laughed slightly "I never thought I did. I only do what I have to survive down here." he looked upwards "Honestly, I want to be up there...with you". Even if they didn't remember, he figured they could have found a way. If they were truly meant for each other, their hearts would still have love. He never wanted to forget his memories of Arthur even when they brought him misery. But still, that's what Alfred always thought about; what if he didn't make that deal? Would their relationship would have ended that day? Would they would have ever spoken again? Probably not Alfred convinced himself of that answer to make himself feel better for that oblivious trade he had made.  
Arthur interrupted his thoughts, "You better not be lying git or I will end you, got it?"  
"I'm not lying" Alfred simply said because well, he wasn't. He wouldn't be able to lie to Arthur. He loved the other man enough to sell his soul just to be with him. He would give anything for them to be together, if there was anything to give. He basically had nothing though, nothing at all.  
His blue topaz eyes locked onto Arthur s green emerald. I won t lie to ya dude he said and again Arthur found himself believing once again.  
Arthur sighed "I suppose so" he said softly. Alfred offered a weak smile. Now. Get some rest. You are still quite weak Arthur. Alfred suggested.  
Arthur nodded. Good evening he said before laying back down, closing his eyes and falling back into a dreamless peaceful sleep. 


	5. Exploration

When Arthur awoke that night, the room was completely pitch black and he was unable to see anything. The flames that would have lit the room were all extinguished making it impossible to even see right in front of yourself. Arthur managed to sit himself up in the best and manifest his halo which left a faint glow into the room, just enough to see though not much more than that.  
Arthur had to look around to process his environment. He still wasn't quite used to being down there. Something in his gut would always scream at him to escape but was he really being held prisoner in the first place? No, it was harder to explain than just that. He would have preferred that. In reality he could leave as soon as he was healed. He couldn't wait until then but at the same time, behind his instincts screaming at him laid something beneath that: something that drew him towards this place. All his emotions seemed to be contradicting each other and that just made the angel even more so confused than he is about the situation himself.  
Alfred...he wondered about that demon. He was different that was for sure but there was something more to him than Arthur had seen. He had to have a reason to risk his very existence to protect just any angel. There had to be more to it but whenever Arthur tried to figure that, it just made his head ache. No need to dwell on it anyways since he would be leaving soon but still a part of him would miss this place...no not this place. He hated this place but a part of him would definitely miss Alfred. That's what he would miss and that demon is what is drawing him here.  
Speaking of Alfred, he glanced at the floor and saw the demon sleeping very uncomfortably there. A ghost of a smile appeared on Arthur's face and he shook his head. He knew for sure that Alfred didn't belong here. He seemed to innocent, too good to be a demon. Being a demon though had a way to copprout people even like Alfred. It usually changed people and made the goodness in them disappear. That didn't seem to be the case with Alfred, not at all. Maybe there were others like him. Maybe he wasn't alone but Arthur doubted that.  
The angel cautiously stood managing to keep steady despite his injuries screaming at it be so bad if he walked out for even a second to observe their surrounding? All the other demons would most likely be asleep, right?  
Arthur took a deep nervous breath and slowly opened the door. Outside was a narrow hallway with many doors on each side. Everything out here was a deep shade of grey and the hallway seemed to be endless on either side.  
When the angel figured that the coast was clear, he cautiously stepped out of the room, his curiosity getting the best of him as he decided to walk slowly down the corridor. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful which unnerved Arthur even more.

He felt as if someone was watching him, his instincts driving him to start running but when he glanced around himself it was completely empty and no one was there.

That is until he heard something that sounded like footsteps. The Brit panicked and tried not to scream. He was definitely done for now. His only hope was to run he felt.  
The Angel immediately turned back around and began running towards Alfred's room as fast as he could.  
CRASH!  
All the sudden Arthur ran into someone, someone who was also running but in the opposite direction. They both fell back onto the floor, Arthur slamming his already injured head in the process. The Brit sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Oi! Watch where you're going!" he said on instinct before realising who was before him.  
His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in shock.  
He found him?

_... AN ..._  
_(( dun dun dun_  
_cliff hanger _  
_Guess you're gonna have to wait til next week to find out more _  
_and bring in some more reviews because there might be a bonus chapter sometime in the mean future )) _


	6. The Italian Angel

"**Oi! Watch where you're going!" he said on instinct before realising who was before him.  
His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in shock.  
He found him?**

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him sat Feliciano. Feliciano was an angel friend from heaven, the small italian stood there with a horrified expression even his white wings were shaking in his fear. In one hand, he was holding his white flag and with his other hand, he rubbed his own sore head.  
"Arthur I am so glad to find you!" the sacred angel said. Arthur blinked back in response unable to believe his eyes. "Please can we just leave now!" the Italian begged. "I'm scared!" he cried a little bit too loudly.  
"You need to quiet down Feliciano" Arthur suddenly whispered finding his voice. "If you yell they will wake up and we will both be dead" The brit told him.  
The small Italian nodded, tears still in his eyes as Arthur stood and helped him up.

"What the bloody hell are you even doing here?" Arthur asked still in disbelief.  
"I saw you get taken away from a demon and I sneaked away from big brother France to come and save you...Francis told me that they were probably going to taint you!" The Italian frowned.  
The Brit looked at him with a confused expression. " 'Taint'?" he questioned.  
"That means that they would turn you into a demon and I didn't want that to happen to you!" Feliciano whined. "Big brother France said that we would never see you again! You might be scary sometimes but you're my friend and I don't want that to happen to you and I don't want to never see you again!" Feliciano hugged Arthur tightly. Arthur... reluctantly and awkwardly hugged back.  
"I can't leave Feliciano" the Brit began "I'm much too injured but I'm fine down here so try not and worry about me!" Arthur told the Italian. Feliciano released Arthur from their strange hug.  
"But I want you to come back!" the Italian shouted. "They'll find you down here and you won't last very long!" Arthur covered his ears from the loud screams of the frantic Feliciano.  
Soon, he heard shuffling from inside one of the rooms and he froze in shock.  
The door next to both of them slowly began to open.  
"Mein gott! Do you not realise how..." when the door fully opened he paused shocked from the sight of the two angels, the Italian angel in particular.  
"Feliciano?" he whispered.  
The Italian opened his mouth to scream but it was covered by Arthur who grabbed him and quickly began running away.  
"Bloody shit bloody shit bloody shit!" he muttered as he ran back to Alfred room and bolted inside still dragging the Italian behind him. Only then did he remove his hand from Feliciano's mouth.  
"We're going to die! We're! Going! To! Die!" The Italian cried.  
"Shush" Arthur said in a hushed voice trying to stop Feliciano from being so loud.  
Alfred woke up from the screaming, the flames in the room sparking to life and lighting the dark room.  
Alfred froze at the sight of Feliciano. What was he doing here!? Felciano had been a friend of theirs throughout high school. Alfred wondered how he had gotten there.  
"It's a demon" Feliciano finally said quietly, tears streaming down his face. "It's the one that took you!" Feliciano panicked.  
Arthur sighed at the Italian. He was always afraid of everything. "He's the one that saved me..." Arthur looked away. "he's clearly an idiot for doing something like that but he's safe!"  
Feliciano immediately lit up with a smile. "Yay! I have a new friend!" he cheered. "I am Feliciano Vargas and you are?"  
"Alfred F. Jones! The hero!" Arthur couldn't help but feel something familiar about that name and about that grin, about those blue eyes, about that hair style. He was broken out of his deep stare at the American when he spoke next."What are you doing here dude?" Alfred finally managed to ask Feliciano.  
"I snuck down here wanting to save my friend Arthur!" The Italian responded. "And it's even more scary down here than I had expected!" he exclaimed.  
"It's not safe down here dude" Alfred warned. "Arthur's only staying because he's too injured to fly out of here. It would be hard for you or even me to sneak off with him" Alfred told was a lie. It would probably be easy for Alfred to find a way to sneak Arthur out of here but he didn't want to and damned he would be if he just let Feliciano take him.  
"You should go back and just wait for him!" Alfred told the Italian. "Go back up there and tell them he's in good hands. That's the best you can really do for now dude!"  
Feliciano nodded buying the lie. "Alright" he wiped the tears off his eyes."I shall be going home then! Good bye Arthur!" The Italian angel waved as he ran out.  
_...AN...  
(( I slacked a bit on this chapter but yay Italy gets a small part  
I mean someone had to try to help Arthur after all  
The bonus chapter might be the next one  
if you guys get in at least three more reviews  
and this bonus chapter will have GerIta so... ))_


	7. GerIta Bonus Chapter

**_...(GerIta Bonus chapter_**  
**_I'm giving it to you guys despite you not getting the 3 more reviews  
Mostly because I updated late  
opps)..._**

Ludwig stood frozen in the hallway, still not believing his eyes. Feliciano... after so long he had seen him again. His perfect little Feliciano, he loved him so much, he missed him for so long. All Ludwig wanted to do was wrap his arms tightly around Feliciano, he wanted to make all his fear disappear. He wanted to protect him once again.  
But that was impossible. He was a horrific demon and Feliciano, was a perfect angel. Ludwig sighed. There was no way he could be happy again. Just the rest of eternity and his memories of his beloved would be the only things he would get. That in itself was his agonising torture. He didn't even know why he deserved this.

**_...Flash back..._**

_Feliciano and Ludwig were walking home from one of their what Feliciano would call 'pasta dates'. At least once a month, they would go out to Feliciano's favourite Italian restaurant where the Italian would eat pasta to the point where he was almost sick. Ludwig felt indifferent about pasta, having preferring traditional German wurst much more but he still agreed to go out with his beloved like this because it made him happy._

_At the time, Feliciano and Ludwig were walking along, hand in hand, Italy babbling on about how much he loved all the different sauces that could be put onto pasta. _

_They began walking through an alleyway when Feliciano stopped talking about his favourite food. He moved closer to Ludwig and held his arm tightly. "It's scary and dark in here Ludwig! I'm scared!" the Italian said holding his boyfriend's arm tightly, his body shaking violently.  
Ludwig tried calming him. "It's alright... we don't have to be here much longer Feliciano and I will protect you if something happens"  
Feliciano sniffled, the tears having stopped from falling down his face and his usual smile returned. "I love you Ludwig" he said softly holding onto the German tighter but not out of fear, out of love.  
Ludwig couldn't help but to return that smile. "I love you too Feliciano" _

_Little did the Italian and German love birds know, there was someone else in that alley way and they soon made their presence known as they emerged from the shadows.  
It was a man who wore completely black, even his face was hidden by a black ski mask. _

"_Look what we have here!" he exclaimed "Two fags" he glared at the couple._

_Ludwig glared back. Feliciano started screaming again and crying out in fear. _

"_What do you want from us?" the German asked, hatred evident in his voice. The mysterious man smirked and pulled a gun suddenly out of his pocket. "Give me your money and no one gets hurt!" _

_The problem was, neither of them had any money. The last of the money which Ludwig had from earning extra tips at his job went to the restaurant to treat his love. _

"_We don't have any! Leave us alone!" Ludwig said truthfully but the man choose not to believe him as he aimed his gun at Ludwig. _

"_Please! Don't! Shoot! We're! Too! Young! To! Die! Please!" Feliciano sobbed very loudly, catching the mysterious man's full attention.  
_"_Would you just shut him up!?" the criminal grabbed Feliciano's arm dragging out of Ludwig's grasp and he held his gun to the Italian's head. "Just give me the money or I pull the trigger" the man threatened.  
Ludwig's eyes widened in fear. Feliciano managed to stay quiet, paralyzed in fear, only small sobs and whimpers came from the Italian. _

_Ludwig swallowed, he knew he didn't have much time. He knew he had to work fast but he never accepted himself to do this. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed his own gun out of his pocket and the next thing, he remembered was the sound of a bullet and then Feliciano running into his arms.  
He didn't remember shooting but as he glanced at the man who almost killed his love, when he saw the criminal dead and lifeless on the ground, he knew it. He knew he did shot and he did kill someone. But he didn't feel bad about it, not at all. He did save his love after all; it was worth it._


	8. Do you miss me too?

_...Author's note...  
So yeah I've been really lazy lately. This all was written so long ago but I never finished it. I thought posting it would motivate me to write more sooner but I already caught up to where I stopped writing.  
So now I have to write more. So many chapters like this one will tend to be late.  
sorry, I'm a piece of shit. Anyways next chapter. _

_Back to the UsUk now.  
...Author's note..._

Arthur glanced back at Alfred after the Italian left, his gaze skeptical and questioning. "hmm..." he walked a full circle around Alfred. "Now...If Feliciano was able to sneak me down here..." the angel said pretty calmly. "Then why the bloody hell would you think he couldn't get me out of here!?" Alfred froze but in fear, he of course didn't want his secret to be exposed.

"Well..." the demon tried. A part of Arthur still wanted to stay of course, explore more and such but did Alfred want him to stay as well? Is that why the devil lied to Feliciano? Why would Alfred want him to stay?  
Which is what Arthur asks. "You want me to stay...Why?"

Alfred blushes a tint. "uh...Well I can't tell you that dude!"  
"And why not!?" Arthur asked.

"You wouldn't understand..." Arthur was about to say more but Alfred interrupted him "Now let's go back to sleep and don't try to leave the room again... It's very dangerous" Alfred laid back on the ground and within a few moments, snores are then heard from a sleeping demon.  
Arthur pouts and glares at Alfred before going to lay in the bed Alfred was letting him use. The angel didn't sleep another wink though. This is because he spent the rest of the night wondering and questioning Alfred. Why did he save me? Why does he want to keep me here? Does he have something to gain from this?

Arthur probably glanced at the sleeping American many times during the night. The demon was just so attractive, he was sexy and while he was sleeping, he was adorable. Arthur smiled a bit at that.

Just a few hours later, Arthur decided that he was done with questions. He had to find answers. The angel wondered around Alfred's room looking for clues somewhere anywhere. He saw a small shoe box underneath the bed and decided to investigate it.

The British angel opened said box and what he had seen had shocked him beyond belief. In the box were various sizes and types of photos.  
Arthur picked up one of the photos being careful to not let his fingers smudge the glossy surface of them. This is when he realised just who was in these photos.  
Arthur gasped, his whole body filling with a shock. He had almost dropped the photo. It was a picture of Alfred and him. Alfred's arm was wrapped tightly around Arthur and the both of them were smiling, sincerely. Arthur figured that his eyes must have been playing tricks on him.  
Although Alfred seemed familiar and Arthur had felt a connection that made it impossible to want to leave such a dungeon, he knew that there was no way he could have known Alfred. Most of all, he knew there was no way he could ever be that happy. Since Arthur had never really been happy before, it seemed to be an emotion he was incapable of feeling.  
The angel kept looking through the photos, many more of him or of him and Alfred. However the angel managed to convince himself despite all the evidence in front of him that there was no way this could be; probably someone who just looked like him. That must have been why Alfred was so nice.  
Arthur sighed and had put the photos back in the box. He was planning on how he would tell Alfred that he wasn't who Alfred probably thought him to be when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the bottom of the pile of photos.  
The letter stuck out from the photos so Arthur couldn't help but want to read it.  
_Dear Arthur,_

_No matter how many letters I could write, they would never reach you. I bet where you are is beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as you of course. I'm never going to see you again and that's what hurts me the most.  
I can't help but to think about you all the time. The ten years I have known you and the time I have loved you were the best. I just wish you, we had a bit more time.  
I wanted to propose. I bought a ring and everything. Too bad you never got to see it. Too bad you never will. I miss you so much. Do you miss me too?  
I love you so much, __Alfred._

The letter was had spots from where tears had obviously fallen. It was only then that Arthur noticed many more similar letters.  
_Dear Arthur,  
I wonder if you look down on me. I wonder if you're ashamed of me. I wonder if you know about my deal. It took me so long myself to realise just what that was.  
I feel miserable without you. I tried to move on with my life but without you, it's difficult. I cry myself to sleep every night and I barely even leave our apartment anymore. My brother tried to get me into therapy but I don't think they could even begin to help me. I still try to stay strong; the idea of you watching over me is what gets me through the day. Do you miss me too?  
I Love you, __Alfred._

The letters were obviously really for Arthur, that much the angel could tell but they left so many questions swirling in his mind. He didn't even know Alfred, how could this be. All the letters ended with a '_Do you miss me too?' _before going onto say '_I love you'_.


	9. Just a Quick Author's note Sorry

_...AN..._  
_Sorry _  
_so sorry for not updating _  
_It's just I'm out of chapters _  
_and I'm in college so it's hard to find the time_  
_but I will still try_  
_Just write a little bit each day and then I'll eventually be able to post it._  
_Thank you guys for your patience! _  
_...AN..._


End file.
